Zenistar
La Zenistar es un arma cuerpo a cuerpo que puede ser obtenido a través del sistema de Tributo diario como una recompensa por iniciar sesión un total de 300 días (los cuales no se reinician por no entrar una vez). Su Ataque cargado lanza un disco de fuego, el cuál daña a los enemigos cercanos. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño de y daño Ventajas: *Third highest base damage of all melee weapons, along with Jat Kittag, Fragor Prime, Sibear, and Scindo Prime. **Innate damage – effective against Infestados y carne clonada. **Handle gains high damage when the disc is ejected. *Comes with polarity. *High probabilidad de estado. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches Grulla desgarradora. *Staggers all enemies on normal attacks (like Jat Kittag). *Disc can be thrown using charge attacks, damaging enemies in range of the disc. **The Zenistar handle's damage changes to physical damage and gains a bonus to velocidad de ataque. *Disc benefits from bonus damage from Sigilo while invisible, increasing damage heavily. Desventajas: *Low velocidad de ataque. *Low critical chance. *Bonuses from , or mods do not apply while the disc is attached. Adquisición *The Zenistar is exclusive to the Tributo diario system, and can only be attained after 300 accumulated log-ins. It comes with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Catalizador Orokin. **With (which introduced the Tributo diario system) releasing on December 3, 2015, this weapon first became available on September 26, 2016. Notas *Performing a Ataque cargado with the Zenistar equipped launches the disc in the direction of the reticle. Once it lands, it projects an aura with a 4''' meter radius, dealing '''50 damage with 50% status chance for 45 seconds. **'75' damage on contact and 350 damage when explodes **The disc is affected by mods equipped on the Zenistar, with the disc's radius being affected by (Prime) Alcance and Riven Mod Range Stats. **The duration of the disc cannot be modified by any means, however Ivara's Navegador will freeze the 45 second timer of the disc as long as you control it, though the timer on your HUD will still continue to count down. This makes it tricky to time disc launches as the disc will remain out after the timer expires. Contrary to this, if you control the disc with Navigator for the total 45 second duration without cancelling Navigator, the disc will still be retracted after the 45 seconds are up. Knowing this, canceling Navigator after 44.9 seconds will effectively increase the Zenistar duration to 89.9 seconds. Also to note, this tactic will not increase the zenistar's disc duration if the timer on the HUD has already run out. **Players cannot launch a disc with a charge attack if the Zenistar is not actively equipped. **The launch distance is 9 meters and is NOT affected by Corriente en chorro. **The disc itself will deal a small amount of contact damage with enemies while moving, but becomes inert once it begins emitting its fire ring. **The disc has an increased velocidad de ataque of 1.2 hits/sec unmodded and is affected by velocidad de ataque bonuses such as (Prime) Furia, Berserker, , Grito de guerra and Velocidad **When the disc is launched, it will bounce off the ground once, thus it is possible for it to be too high to hit low-laying enemies such as Arrastrados. **When launching the disc into water, the disc will not bounce and stops immediately. **Regardless of the rotational position of the disc, the flames will always be horizontal. **Elemental mods will effect the charge attack as normal, creating combination elements such as or . damage is added last unless a Heat mod is added. ***While the disc is out and if a heat mod is not added, but another element is, then the standard attacks will gain that elemental instead of the combination one, allowing for unique combinations such as on AoE and on standard attacks (along with the regular physical damage). **Status chance is effected by status mods. **Damage buffs such as Rhino's Rugido will only effect the disc's damage for as long as the buff is active. *While the disc is out, the Zenistar handle's damage type changes to physical damage, focusing mostly on damage, and the Zenistar gains an increase to its velocidad de ataque. **The Zenistar's damage and velocidad de ataque while the disc is out is similar to the Scindo Prime. *The disc can be retrieved prematurely by performing another charge attack, or getting far enough away from where it is planted (around 100 meters away). *The disc applies the damage multiplier from Ataques de Sigilo, counts towards melee kills for the Swordsman Challenge. *The disc will not count hits towards the combo meter nor activate Naramon's Shadow Step passive on a critical hit, and the disc's damage does not '''benefit from combo damage multiplier. *Kills done by the disc will add time to Valkyr's Guerra eterna augment. *The disc can be guided by Ivara's Navegador to increase damage, although this will eventually consume massive amounts of energy to do so. *Canalización effects only work on the axe attacks, not in aura disc. Enemies killed by the aura of the disc while Canalización will disintegrate floating in the air. *As with almost all projectiles, the disc '''will be attracted to Mag's Magnetizar if the disc makes contact with the bubble at any time after which it has been launched. The disc will then proceed to circle around the inside of the bubble's circumference until either Magnetizar expires or the disc expires (whichever comes first), affecting enemies radially as the disc moves. It is currently unknown whether this is by design or an unintentional bug, and may only be seen visually by the casting Mag user. *Launching or retrieving the disc will alert nearby enemies, though the radius is very small (around 10 meters). *Hydroid's Resaca and Wukong's Nube caminante count as being invisible from enemies, allowing the Zenistar to deal bonus damage. *The flames on the Zenistar do go out which reduces it's overall damage. A timer will appear near your shields to indicate the cooldown time. *AoE effect will damage Tripulante Anulador bubbles. *Sobrecarga de condición does not effect the disc's damage output. Curiosidades *The Zenistar's name likely stems from zenith, whereas its design is inspired by a sundial. *The Zenistar is the first weapon in Warframe that changes its damage distribution: in this case heat is replaced by physical damage of the same amount when the disc is discharged from the weapon. This allows the weapon to be made for pure elemental builds (with the disc on) or have the ability to deal physical damage (like heavy slash procs) with the disc ejected. *The console version of the Zenistar had different stats upon release, being identical to those of the Scindo Prime's (with innate damage instead of physical damage), but couldn't launch its disc, similar to how the Azima couldn't launch its magazine when it was released on consoles. Errores *Sometimes the disc stays inside the Zenistar even when the disc has launched. This is only a visual bug and does not affect the weapon in any case. *Enemies who are dealt bonus Sigilo damage when in Resaca or Nube caminante may continue to receive this bonus damage even when leaving the ability. This is especially true when it is built for blast damage, for whatever reason. *Currently the Disc will not add time to allies affected by Valkyr's Guerra eterna augment, however the blade itself will. *When the Dominion Blade Skin is equipped on the Zenistar, the blade will appear to be extremely large. While this was unintentional, the developers have stated that they like it, so it is unlikely to change. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed (for real this time) attaining free health by Canalización as enemies pass through the Zenistar’s charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed attaining free health by Canalización as enemies pass through the Zenistar's charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed Limbo being able to damage enemies while remaining invincible in the Rift with the Zenistar charge attack. *Fixed the Zenistar's charge disc range FX not increasing in size when equipping melee range Mods (i.e. Alcance Prime). *Added a buff-icon and timer for the Zenistar's disc projectile. *Fixed the Zenistar's disc returning to AFK/dead players. *Added to the Tributo diario rewards. }} Véase también *Azima, the sidearm counterpart. *Zenith, the primary counterpart. en:Zenistar Categoría:Recompensa por tributo diario